


We'll Still Get Off In The End

by SophieB



Category: Gintama
Genre: Dominant Bottom, Enemies, Idiots in Love, KonZura - Freeform, M/M, Rival Relationship, Rival Sex, Samurai, Shinsengumi - Freeform, cops and robbers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieB/pseuds/SophieB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katsura is a fan of the status quo.  He's also a little bit of a coward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Still Get Off In The End

**Author's Note:**

> Kondou x Katsura. Katsura x Kondou? Somebody please write some Kon/Kat. :(

As Katsura pushed Kondou back on the bed and straddled his naked hips, the larger man pouted up at him. Katsura sat back, crossed his arms over his bare chest and braced himself for the impending stupid.

"Why can't you be on top for once?" said Kondou.

Katsura grit his teeth before taking a deep breath. "I am on top, Idiot." He decided to ignore Kondou and secured his gaze on the cheap hotel art on the far wall as he braced his hands on Kondou's firm abdomen and began to rock his hips slowly.

Kondou's hands came up to encourage Katsura's movements, grabbing hold of Katsura's hips even as he kept talking. "No, I mean like really on top, like you--you _know_ \--do me instead of me doing you."

"Don't be stupid," said Katsura already knowing the futility of his demand. "What for?"

"Just... just for a change!" said Kondou dropping his arms and folding them awkwardly over his chest, obviously getting agitated now. "I mean, I always do it. Don't you dislike that I'm... you know, I'm the dominant one in this relationship? Don't you feel resentful always being used and controlled by your enemy?  Is it really okay to get pushed down and submit to that kind of humiliation at the hands of the Commander of the Shinsengumi, one of the Joui Movement's greatest nemeses?  It should be more equal between us."

 _Nice try_ , thought Katsura. "No."

"Why not??"

Katsura's dominance was never in question, and it was laughable that Kondou would suggest otherwise even as a ploy.  He'd known all along Kondou wasn't a born Leader like Katsura.  There was no Joui submission happening _here_.

Sure, the gorilla did a good job of _pretending_ to be rough and tough and so Katsura found the sex quite good. But. Deep down Kondou was just a pretty pretty princess waiting to be conquered, thoroughly used and then gently comforted by a handsome prince. It was really no wonder Kondou had fallen so hard for someone as destructive as Otae-dono. It was the gorilla's nature to be on the bottom. Come to that, the top was the natural place for a confident, manly Leader such as Katsura. He too would make a fine prince.

But he'd seen Kondou do it. It _really_ looked like a lot of work. He was happy just enjoying the fruits of his lover's labors.

Besides, there was still _that_.

"Your ass is too hairy," said Katsura.

Kondou deflated.

Katsura gave him a gentle 'Never give up!' smile and a supportive pat as he used his other hand to guide Kondou's stiff cock into his body.

"It's not like I couldn't wax it or something," Kondou muttered as he began to roll his hips up to thrust into his lazy partner. But it was too late, the argument was over and, as usual, Katsura had won.

**Author's Note:**

> And then in rode Prince Hijikata on a white horse, who may or may not have been Yamazaki, and saved Princess Kondou from evil Katsura's relentless torture. The End.


End file.
